Tell Me You Love Me
by Hay-Its-Axel
Summary: Actually An RP Between Some Friends And I  When Axel and Roxas get into a fight, how far will Axel go to get Roxas back?   ONESHOT


Hii! This, literally, is a roleplay that my friends and I have started. This isn't in anyone's perspective, and I'm not sure where it's going. I have to note: Roxas is childish when he's tired, Axel recently got over being an alcoholic, and drinks soda to fill the gap, (hence why he has soda in his backpack), this is also set in a school, Hoshi and Rhi are OC's and are freshman with Roxas. Axel is a junior. That is all. So.. Enjoy~ ^^ - Axel. :3

* * *

><p>Blowing out a sigh out of aggravation, Rhiannon hated getting up so damn early for school. She felt it was irrelevant to start out the day so early when its clear as day that students would not be able to go into a class room at eight a.m. and keep themselves a wake. No matter how much sleep they got the night before. Unwrapping a cotton candy flavored lollipop, she closed her fist around the plastic wrapper and put the lollipop in her mouth. She slid down into sitting position in front of her locker, like she usually does, and kept an eye out for people she knew.<p>

Axel came stalking up to his locker, which was only a few down from Rhi's. His cousin, Hoshi Ai, came bouncing up behind him, her pink backpack hitting her back, and a large cup of coffee in her hand. "And then, and then, he was like 'IMAH GET CHU', and then Mattie was like 'Nuuuuuuuuuu!'"Axel spun the combination into his lock, then tugged on it. He pulled the lock off his locker, turned around, and glared at Hoshi Ai."Hey, Hoshi, if you don't shut the hell up, I will hit you, /in the face/, with my lock." [thoughts: Your lucky I didn't say my Chakrams. Because hitting yourself in the face with those is /not/ fun. :'C]Hoshi crossed her arms, then took another sip of her coffee. Axel smiled in what looked like a painful manner, then turned back to his locker. Hoshi looked around for someone to talk to, since obviously her cousin was in a terrible mood. She scanned the row of lockers, then she spotted Rhi."Hey Rhi!" Hoshi bounced her way over to Rhi and grinned.

Just when Rhiannon had given up on finding someone to talk to, she was happy to spot Hoshi Ai. The girl had to be one of her best friends out of the handful of people that she considered close to her.

"Hey, Hoshi!"

She flashed a brilliant smile at her as she stood up, straightening her posture. Her cerulean hued irises noticed Axel further down the row of lockers.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" She asked in a soft whisper so that Axel couldn't hear her.

"I have no idea, he's just been really pissy this morning. And it's like.. there's this scary-angry-dark aura just.. leaking from his body." Hoshi replied, her tone matching Rhi's. Hoshi smiled, and placed her hand on her hip. "DAMNIT." Axel yells, faceplanting his locker, which creates an echoing "SMASH" sound through the entire length of the , everyone in the hallway had turned to look at Axel, who just sat in front of his locker, his expression blank as he stared at the screen of his phone."I think something happened between him and Roxas last night..." Hoshi said, looking at Rhi sadly. "I'm worried about them."

Her eyebrows narrowed a bit, not due to frustration, but concern.

"Well, a concussion definitely isn't the way to make things better." She murmured to Hoshi before releasing a soft sigh. "If it's gotten him this bent out of shape.. It can't be good."

The blond bit her lip softly, eyes watching Axel with a thoughtful expression.

"Should I go talk to him?" She said uncertainly, "Or do you think that'll be a bad idea?"

Even if she thought it would be a bad idea, Rhiannon would still march up to Axel and try to offer a helping hand. Or lend an ear.

Groaning aggravatingly at the early hour of the morning, Roxas rubbed his eyes as he entered the hallway that Axel, Hoshi Ai, and Rhi, among others, were currently in. He didn't notice them, though, because he was busy trying to untangle his ear-buds. It appeared that he had previously dropped his music player, tangling up the wires. His feet dragged, and he appeared to have gotten no sleep at all, once again.

Axel threw his phone in his locker, in a frustrated manner and sighed loudly.

"Mmm... It might be a good idea. I'm not sure. He seems.. not good." Hoshi replied, her eyes locked on Axel.

Axel slung his backpack onto the floor and unzipped it. He proceeded to pull out two 6 packs of soda, and push them into his locker. Hoshi looked at him questioningly, then walked over quickly.

"Axel, are you okay..?"

Axel looked up, puzzled, and sighed.

"Not really."

Roxas finished untangling his ear-buds and wrapped them around the iPod he was holding. He looked up at all the noises of Axel throwing things into his locker, and saw Axel. His expression changed, and one could tell he was upset. He spotted his locker, which was conveniently a few lockers to the left from Axel's. Of course, at the moment, it was very inconvenient. He walked to his locker, quickly turning the lock and abruptly opening his locker, blocking his view from Axel.

Axel stood up, lightly pushing Hoshi out of the way. "I'll be fine though, Hoshi. Just.. Don't worry about it."Hoshi stepped back slightly, and looked at Roxas, then back at Axel, her expression softening."AXEL, WAIT." She called, and ran after him. Axel continued walking to homeroom, paying no attention to Hoshi. Hoshi sighed and gave up trying to chase him down. She turned around on her heels and walked up to Roxas."Do you know why Axel is upset? If you do, please tell me. I'm worried about him." Hoshi asked, leaning against Roxas' locker door.

Roxas glared at Hoshi, a hidden hint of upset emotion that only his closer friends would be able to detect.

"Oh, I don't know. He was only being his usual rude self.."

Roxas went back to pulling his books out of his backpack.

"...nani? Axel's not _rude_...all the time." Hoshi replied, the word 'rude' being emphasized angrily. "I mean, you should know that he's only rude when he's in a bad mood. And he's in a bad mood because of you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Hoshi yells, her nostrils flaring in anger, as tears pricked her eyes.

Axel heard Hoshi's voice echo through the now dead silent hallway, the stares directed at not only Hoshi and Roxas, but Axel too. Axel growled under his breath.

Roxas tried to remain nonchalant, but his efforts resulted in a failure. Looking down, a tear slid down his cheek. His hair conveniently in his face partially, and he quickly slammed his locker and turned, now ignoring Hoshi, and began to walk away.

Hoshi followed Roxas."You realize you have most of your classes with me? You can't ignore me, Roxas."Axel stood by the door of the groups homeroom. He sighed, when he saw Hoshi yelling angrily at Roxas."Damnit, Hoshi. I told you to drop it."Axel's tone was deadly, and barely loud enough for Hoshi to hear it, let alone anyone else. Hoshi stopped dead in her tracks, and looked up at Axel."N-nani?""You heard me, little cousin. Drop it. Or else." "NO! I'm not going to drop it, when you-"Axel cut her off, buy looking her in the face, a deadly glare in his eyes."If you say anything, anything at all, to hurt him, I will not restrain from breaking every bone in your arm. I don't care what happened between Roxas and I, but you, Hoshi, will NOT hurt him. Do you understand?" Hoshi nodded slowly, and stepped into the classroom quickly. Axel remained outside, tears pricking at his eyes. He'd never talked to his cousin like that, or anyone for that matter...

Roxas flinched at Axel's words, though he tried to hide it. After all, Axel /was/ upset because of him. Roxas shook his head. No.. He knows how I feel about this, so he shouldn't have acted like that..

Axel looked up at Roxas slightly."You know, I didn't mean to make you mad. I..." He sighed. "Never mind." Axel rubbed his eyes with his jacket sleeve, and walked into the classroom. He immediately pulled a can of Dr. Pepper from his backpack, and opened it. He sat down at his usual desk, in the back of the room, and sat down. He pulled his sketchbook and a pencil out of his desk and opened to a new page. 'I'm Sorry... I love you.'Axel closed his sketchbook and tossed it into his backpack. (Axel)...What if... He hates me forever...? What if... He never loved me to begin with? Axel crossed his arms on his desk, and laid his head down on his arms. Hoshi glanced at him sadly, and went back to drawing a dinosaur ripping Roxas' head off, on the front of her binder.

Roxas, while still upset with Axel, sat in his usual seat anyways. As he passed Hoshi's desk, he saw her drawing out of the corner of his eye and cringed. (Roxas) I'm just as upset as Axel.. She doesn't even know anything..!Roxas continued walking, though, trying to show disinterest. He sat down and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Hoshi smiles at her drawing, then draws a large heart around it. Axel stares at the clock, in the opposite direction of Roxas, and chews on the sleeve of his jacket, which he only does when he's trying not to cry. Hoshi notices this, and considers walking over to him. (Hoshi) If I want to talk to him, I'd have to get him to come over here, unless I /want/ Roxas to hear everything I have to say...The door slams, as another person walks into the room, and Axel cringes at the noise. (Axel) How am I going to make it through today, if every noise makes me jump, and I feel like I'm going to cry every 16 seconds? Hoshi puts her feet on her desk, and sings loudly."I hate everything all about you, so why do I love you?" She continues to 'sing' the guitar solo, and plays air drums along with it. Axel puts his hood over his head and continues chewing on his jacket, holding back tears in his own little world.

Roxas shot a glare at Hoshi, now feeling like he'd yell at her or cry at any second.

Hoshi doesn't notice, and continues staring at Axel with a concerned look on her face.

Roxas sighed quietly, and rested his head on his arms on his desk, secretly watching Axel, now mad at himself.(Roxas) But.. Even if I say sorry.. He might still be upset.. Do I even deserve to be with him..?

Axel sits up abruptly and pulls his knees up to his chest."I can't do it anymore, I can't. Hoshi, I can't. I'm going to die. I can't do it anymore.""n-nani?"Hoshi stands up and walks over to Axel. The two stand in silence, staring at each other. Hoshi cups her hand over her mouth, and tears flow freely from her eyes. Axel whispers something to her, and bows his head. Hoshi stands in shock, shaking her head. "No, Axel. You can't go back to that." "I hurt Roxas, and I can't live with knowing that. I can't.""That doesn't mean you have to go back to..." "It does, I need something to help me forget what I did. Because what I did, I regret. What I did was totally out of character for me. What I did.. hurt the only person I've ever loved. Hoshi, I can't live with myself anymore." Axel stands up, and begins walking towards the door. Hoshi sinks down to the floor, on her knees, and buries her face into her hands.

Roxas looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"... A-Axel..!"

He was, of course, still upset about the incident, but if Axel was going on about.. about what Roxas thought he was, then Roxas needed to get over himself.

Axel glanced over his shoulder, tears flowing freely from his eyes. (Axel)...Was I imagining that...?Axel shook his head, and pressed on the door, making it swing open. He stepped into the now empty hallway, and began walking towards the bathroom.

Roxas watched him go. (Roxas) Did he just... ignore me?His chair squeaked loudly as he stood up, and headed towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, his eyes widening. (Roxas) What if he doesn't love me? He's two years older than me.. What if he's tired of my childish attitude? What if...

Roxas slid to the floor, leaning against the doorway, not knowing what to do.

Axel stopped halfway down the hallway, near his locker, and stopped. (Axel) ...Please tell me I brought it... God, please let me have remembered to bring it...He spun the combination into his lock, and pulled the lock down. He tossed the lock onto the floor, and swung the door open. He rummaged through his gym bag until he found what he was looking for.(Axel) Thank you, sighed, and scanned the hallways for people. He looked at the furthest door on the hallway, and saw Roxas standing there. Axel's breath shook, as he let it out. He stood up, and shoved the x-acto knife into his pocket quickly. D-did he see that? I hope not... Wait. Why do I hope he didn't see it? It's not like he'd care, anyways. Another tear slid down Axel's face as he turned into the men's bathroom. He dropped to the floor, next to the bathroom and hugged his knees.~ Hoshi stood up, tears streaming down her face, and looked at Roxas. Her eyes were red, and her face was flushed, yet she still only cared about Axel's well being. Hoshi looked Roxas in the eyes, and sent him a silent message. 'Go to him.'

Roxas watched Axel, shaking.

(Roxas) No.. No! I won't let him...!

He stood up and raced down the hall, and into the men's bathroom. He stood in the doorway, his face flushed and his breathing heavy, looking at Axel.

Axel held the x-acto knife to his wrist, pressing down only lightly. When he saw Roxas, his eyes grew large, and he ran the blade smoothly across his skin, without thinking. Axel stared at the cut, watching as it bled. "I-I'm sorry.." Axel's voice came out as merely a whisper, and he pressed his face into the palm of his hand."I'm sorry.."He repeated this over and over, his voice shaking.

Roxas shook, and he lunged at the knife, trying to grab it from Axel's hand. He gripped the blade tightly, without thinking, and pulled it away from Axel. Blood ran down his own hand now, but it didn't matter to him. He tossed the knife across the floor, now sitting in front of Axel.

"R-Roxas.. Why did you do that? Your so stupid sometimes."Axel took Roxas' hand, stood up, and dragged him to the sink. He turned on the cold water and pushed Roxas' hand under it. "Are you okay?" Axel turned off the water, and grabbed a paper towel, then dried off Roxas' cut. He looked up, staring into Roxas' eyes. "Don't hurt yourself like that. Especially not for me. Okay?"

"You- I- Y-You're one to talk! I was just upset over a little name calling..! I mean, it's not a big deal in the end.. To go this far.. It's only me, Axel...!"

Roxas pulled his hand away and pulled Axel's arm to the sink with his other hand.

"I know, Roxas. I love you, more than anyone or anything. And to see you hurt, because of me... I wanted to die."Axel shook his head and looked up at Roxas. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through Roxas' hair, then let his arm fall limply to his side.

Roxas blushed a little at Axel's touch, and continued to turn the water on and gently wipe the blood from Axel's cut with his thumb under the water.

Axel pulled his wrist away slightly."I'm fine, Roxy. You don't need to clean it for me." He pulled Roxas forward, into a tight hug. He buried his face into Roxas' hair. "I'm sorry, Roxas. Please, forgive me?"

Roxas brought his hands up, hugging Axel back, tears brimming his eyes. He sniffled, and looked up at Axel, answering his question by standing on his toes and kissing Axel's cheek.

Axel smiled and linked his hand with Roxas', their fingers intertwining. "I love you."

Roxas smiled, his voice soft. "I love you too, Axel."

* * *

><p>- Endd.. -<p>

So, yeah. That was the most entertaining 6 hours of my life. XDD


End file.
